The Big Surprise Party
by MrGrayson24
Summary: BirdFlash One Shot. Wally finds out Dick's birthday and insists on throwing a surprise party. Slash m/m fluff comedy romance
Title: The Big Surprise Party

Fandom: Young Justice

Rating: General

Disclaimer: This is not for profit, or official. Property of DC.

Summary: Wally finds out Dick's birthday and insists on throwing a surprise party.

Author's Note: Trying to get back in the swing. Had to take a few days off so I did something light to start.

-x-

"I bet you're all wondering why I've gathered you here this evening."

"Not really." Artemis commented from the couch. "You do this a lot. Last week, it was about who ate the last of your ice cream."

"A mystery that has remained unsolved-"

"And before that, it was to get matching uniforms." Megan laughed.

"Then there was the time he wanted to change our team name…" Conner recounted.

" _Alright…"_ Wally sighed. "Whether you're wondering why we're here, _or not_ , I have information that, and not to over sell it here, is probably the biggest development in the history of this team…"

Megan seemed genuinely concerned. "What're you-"

Artemis patted Megan's arm. "Just wait for it."

"I, Wallace Rudolph West, have finally discovered the date of Robin's birthday."

Artemis nodded. "There it is."

"It wasn't an easy feat." Wally paced the living room like he hadn't heard her. "I had to be vigilant, and resourceful. For years he's tried to keep it from me but what he didn't expect is I have a few detective skills of my own!" He held up a paper card.

"What is that?"

"This!" He slammed it down on the coffee table. "Is a birthday card given to Dick by his butler last year. I tracked it to a small store on the far side of Gotham who told me they only sold them during the months of April and May. _Then_ , I compared that to the days Robin took off last year and I was left with the irrefutable conclusion that his birthday is… let's let the tension build… three days from now."

"Oh!" Megan clapped. "We should throw a surprise party!" Wally gave her an angry look. "I mean… finish what you were going to say."

"I was going to say… _we should throw him a surprise party_." He looked down and grumbled.

"I think that's a great idea!" Megan chimed. "I can make the cake!"

"Always one step ahead of me, Megan." Wally grabbed a folder from the coffee table and handed out the sheets of paper inside. "We're really going to have to pull together if this is going to be the best party there has ever been or ever will be."

" _Set up see-through dance floor…"_ Artemis read. " _Acquire strobe lights, find spot for jumbo tron._ You can't be serious."

"A large flat screen works just as well."

"All my list says is 'balloons'." Conner looked up.

"Ah yes, I'm glad you mentioned that, my stoic clone friend. I have ordered three thousand balloons that will be here within the hour. If we're going to get them all inflated for the party, we need your Kryptonian lungs working around the clock."

"Fun…"

Megan raised her hand. "Uh… Wally? I've never made a-" She looked at the list. "-fifteen layer cake before. I don't even know if that's possi-"

"Individual questions should be held until the meeting is over. Thank you." He turned to Kaldur. "But your job is the most important. You _have_ to keep Dick busy or he'll figure out what we're doing and it'll ruin everything."

Kaldur nodded. "I will do my best."

A door opened on the far side of the cave and Robin stepped through. "Hey guys, what's going on?"

Wally shot a look at Kaldur. " _Dude,_ you're screwing it up already."

Kaldur looked to Artemis. She sighed and gave him a nod. "My apologies." He stood and crossed the room. "Robin, I have been waiting for you. The Justice League requests we deliver all our mission reports to them."

"What? Why?" Dick asked as Kaldur led him from the room.

Wally gave them a thumbs up until the door closed.

"Alright everybody!" Wally cheered. "Are you excited to get started?!"

-x-

"Hold it up, hold it up!"

"I'm trying!"

Wally and Megan stood on either side of the monstrous cake as it swayed back and forth. With one bump of the table, it tipped over and splattered across the floor.

Wally groaned. "Alright, let's clean it up and try again. You know what they say, sixth time's the charm."

"I was thinking…" Megan scooped the destroyed cake into the garbage. "Maybe… if we did two seven layer cakes… and then a cupcake or something…"

Wally froze in place. "Really, Megan? Would you make a substandard cake for Conner's birthday?"

"I don't really think he'd care."

"Well, maybe he wouldn't. But _my_ boyfriend deserves the best and if I can't give him a fifteen layer cake on his birthday, what's the point of any of this?"

"I think he'll be happy that you thought to throw him a surprise party at all…" She couldn't help but feel obligated at Wally's resolved face. "I'll go get more flour."

-x-

"What the hell is this?"

Artemis looked around. "What?"

Wally pointed to one of the ribbons Artemis was busy lacing through the legs of the snack table. "I said lights _only_ , not streamers. And when is the rest of the stuff getting here?"

"It is all here."

Wally glanced to a small box filled with cardboard decorations and plastic table cloths. "No, it's not."

"Yes, it is." Artemis sounded annoyed. "Wally, do you know how much it costs to rent a dance floor? Or a jumbo tron? It's not like we have a fund for this."

Realization crossed over Wally's face. "I see what this is about."

"I bet you don't."

"You're feeling bad because we didn't go all out for your birthday, that's it, isn't it?"

"That's not even a little bit close to right."

He put his arm over her. "It's okay Artemis, I didn't mean to make you feel bad. We'll give you a big party next year, okay? Does that work?"

"Wally-" She picked his arm off her shoulder and dropped it. "Get out."

-x-

"Wally has gone off the deep end!" Artemis cried. "I had _one chip_ off the snack table and now he won't let me in the kitchen!"

They sat in Conner's room, surrounded by a thousand balloons as the Kryptonian blew them up.

Megan grabbed one off the floor. "He's just excited, I think it's sweet. Don't you, Conner?"

Conner eyed her from behind the growing balloon pressed between his lips.

Artemis stood. "I'm going to say something, we don't deserve to be tre-"

The door opened and Wally stood still on the other side. "What're you guys talking about?"

"Nothing!"

"Just amped for the party!"

Wally narrowed his eyes. " _Right_ … How are you coming along with those balloons Conner?"

Conner gave him a thumbs up.

"Good... good. Megan? Don't you have a cake to decorate? And Artemis, the disco ball isn't going to hang itself."

They both opened their mouths to speak but stopped.

"I was just waiting for the frosting to set." Megan smiled as she stood and left the room.

"And I…" Artemis sighed in defeat. "Was just about to go get a ladder…"

-x-

"Wally is not going to be happy."

Conner, Megan and Artemis stared at the catastrophe of a party. The birthday cake looked like it had imploded on itself and leaned dangerously to one side while the sparse decorations hung limply from the rafters

"Megan, what happened to the cake?"

"He made me do it so many times… I didn't know what to do so I just held it up with telepathy until he left. I thought I could cover it with frosting but…"

Artemis buried her face in her hands. "Oh my god, we're never going to hear the end of this. When is he supposed to be back?"

"He went to go pick up _more_ food, but he would be back before the party to see how it all came together." Conner said.

"Okay!" Megan forced excitement. "We can fix this! We just need some help-"

The teleporter turned on and large boxes of party supplies started to fly through.

Artemis looked between Megan and Conner. "I guess Wally finally came through."

-x-

The food run had taken longer than expected and Wally sped through the back entrance of Mt. Justice just as the guests started to arrive.

"Oh man, I haven't even had a chance to double check the party!" He groaned to Megan. "Did you set everything up? Does it look okay."

"Everything looks amazing."

"Is everybody ready to hide? And there's no orange, right? Cause he hates orange… Did you hear that? I think Kaldur just brought him in the back."

"Calm down." Megan smiled. "You did a fantastic job. He's going to love it."

-x-

"Why are you acting so weird?"

"Weird? Am I acting weird? That's weird." Wally winced at his own words.

"Alright... " Robin pushed open the door to the Mt. Justice's main room. "You just seem-"

"SURPRISE!" The lights turned on and a hundred guests jumped from their hiding places with Megan, Conner, Kaldur and Artemis at the front.

Thousands of christmas lights hung from the ceiling and glimmered like stars in the sky. The furniture had been pushed to the side and a dance floor was erected in it's place, with a DJ booth on the side and disco ball above. There were rows of tables ladened with all of Dick's favorite food and and behind them was a growing mountain of presents.

Both Wally and Dick were speechless.

"Wally… this place looks amazing... "

"It's just something we kinda threw together."

Artemis cleared her throat.

"Oh…" Wally nodded toward the group. "And they helped set up a little."

"I love it." He kissed Wally. "How did you even know it was my birthday?"

"A magician never reveals his secrets. Whoa!" He pointed to the other side of the cave. "They got the jumbotron!"

-x-

Dick stationed himself beside the snack table when Megan and Conner appeared from the dance floor.

"Enjoying your party?" Conner shoveled buffalo wings onto an empty late.

"It's amazing." Dick chuckled. "And Wally seems to be enjoying himself."

"Oh my god!" Wally yelled as he paced around the party. "There's a photobooth!"

"I don't know how he pulled this together, everything is perfect." Megan shrugged. "I mean, the decorations, the food…"

"Yeah…" Dick crossed his arms. "It's pretty crazy..."

Conner narrowed his eyes. "You knew, didn't you?"

Dick nodded. "I did."

"Did Kaldur tell you?"

"No, it was pretty obvious when we passed a guy delivering a thousand balloons on our way out."

"Then… _you_ were the one who put this whole thing together." Conner chuckled. "Are you ever going to tell him?"

"Nah…"

Their eyes followed Wally cross the room. "There's a chocolate fountain in the kitchen! This is the best party ever!"

Dick smiled. "I'll let him enjoy his party."

"That's pretty nice of you." Conner pat him on the back. "Wait. Is today even your birthday?"

"Nope." Dick took a bite of cake. "My birthday isn't until March."

-x-


End file.
